Baila conmigo
by killingdolly
Summary: Viñeta. Bella es una chica con problemas de salud, Edward un interno que cuida de ella. Y lo único que hace falta, es un suave baile y un dócil beso sabor esperanza. Fluffy. E


**Sumary:** Viñeta. Bella es una chica con problemas de salud, Edward un interno que cuida de ella. Y lo único que hace falta, es un suave baile y un dócil beso. Fluffy. E&B

Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Más en cambio, el escrito es totalmente y estrictamente mío. No al plagio.

* * *

**Baila conmigo.**

_Los problemas no se irán. Tampoco las guerras y las muertes. Pero un suave baile a luz de la luna y un dócil beso siempre te hará sentir mejor._

—¿Ya sabes lo que vas a querer para tu cumpleaños, Bella? —Preguntó su madre con voz suave.

Bella lanzó un suspiro y rodó los ojos y añadió con pesimismo. —Agradecería estar viva para ese entonces.

—¡Bella, no debes pensar esas cosas, ten fe en que te recuperaras! —Le regaño su madre con voz grave, pero con sus ojos aguados de tristeza.

Bella sonrió suavemente. —Mamá, esto no es cuestión de fe. A veces, simplemente nos llega la hora.

—Hija, tengo que irme. Pero mañana esteré aquí por la tarde y tu padre vendrá pasado mañana con Emmett, ¡Ya quiero que veas cómo se están poniendo los gemelos, tan adorables!, adivino que estas muy aburrida.

—Descuida mamá, no necesito mucho para entretenerme; Además las enfermeras me visitan, y son muy agradables conmigo.

Su madre se despidió con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y salió por la puerta, dejándola sola en aquella habitación.

Cuando Bella tenía quince y esperaba tener sus anhelados dieciocho, no esperaba cumplirlos en el Hospital, en aquel lugar tan impersonal y frio. Pero la vida no es como la esperamos y cuando Bella tenía diecisiete años y los moretones no desaparecían de su cuerpo débil y cansado, descubrió que tenía lo que llamaban Leucemia. Había perdido su hermosa y larga cabellera caoba pero desafortunadamente a Bella no le resulto la quimioterapia.

Fue cuando Bella se había resignado a dejar la vida, ella no tomaba ningún rencor a Dios o al destino y su mala suerte, pero aun así lloraba por las noches. Cierto día, milagrosamente apareció un donante, se trataba del primo de su madre, un joven llamado Emmett que Bella lo había visto cuando era pequeña hace ya mucho tiempo, y sin embargo, Emmett acepto ser donante.

Durante todo ese tiempo que estuvo internada, Bella solo le saltaba el corazón cuando venia él. Su nombre era Edward Cullen, el ahijado del director del hospital y ese año estaba comenzando su residencia. Edward fue un gran amigo para ella, el estaba ahí cuando su cabello empezó a caerse y Edward le recordaba siempre, aun después de todo, lo bonita que se veía; estuvo con ella toda la noche cuando su quimioterapia no funciono y ella lloraba desesperadamente. Edward estaba ahí, siempre para animarla y abrazarla, ella misma lo llamaba su ángel dentro de aquel infierno. Y fue casi inevitable que ella se enamorará de él.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta, fue la primera vez que se enojo por no poder vivir más.

.

—¿Estas preocupada? —Preguntó Edward en un susurró.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? — Bella alzo la cabeza y le miro los ojos.

Así, como ya era costumbre como cada noche, Edward se recostaba con Bella, platicando o solo se mantenían recostados disfrutando del silencio y la compañía. Así es como a Bella le gustaría estar siempre.

—Pues, porque pareces un poco pensativa esta noche, me imagino que por la cirugía de mañana ¿no?

Bella rio quedamente. —De hecho, ni lo recordaba. Sólo pensaba que justo hoy se celebra el baile de graduación en el instituto.

Edward sonrió. —Nunca sabré lo que pasa por esa cabecilla tuya, Bella. Eres única.

Las mejillas de Bella tomaron un adorable rosa.

—¿Pero que te preocupa? Pensé que tomabas clases un profesor particular.

—Bueno, sí, pero estoy pensando que jamás iré nuevo a mi baile de graduación.

Edward alzó las cejas. —¿Nunca has ido a ningún baile del instituto? —Pregunto sorprendido.

Bella negó con la cabeza. —Antes no me interesaba mucho ir a los bailes, pero ahora pienso que esa es una experiencia que me gustaría vivir, más sin embargo, no puedo.

La sonrisa de Edward creció y se paro rápidamente de la cama, tendiendo una mano hacia Bella.

—Entonces, mi queridísima Bella, haznos un favor a los dos, y baila conmigo. —La sonrisa deslumbrante que mostró hizo que el corazón de Bella latiera rápidamente.

Con un sonrojo en las mejillas, Bella tomo su mano.

Aun estando un poco débil Bella pudo pararse a su lado. Edward, con cuidado y gentileza, la tomo por los brazos y puso los tímidos y pequeños pies de Bella sobre los suyos.

Y se movieron bajo el dulce compás de la música de media noche.

—Imagina que estamos en un gran salón y la música nos acompaña. Solo nosotros dos, bailando y riendo. —Susurró Edward en su oído, mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella que ya le había crecido hasta a los hombros.

Y Bella lo imagino, que todo para tan real, casi tangible.

—Sólo nosotros. Lo único que necesitamos.

Y por primera vez, Edward poso sus labios con los de ella. En un suave, puro y dócil beso que ambos ansiaban. Un beso que sabia a esperanza.

* * *

—**N/A:** Espero que les guste. A mí en lo personal me encanto escribirlo. Deje un final abierto, puesto que al día siguiente seria la cirugía de Bella (Pero yo elijo **salvar **a la chica :D ).

En fin, me iré a dormir, (es la 1:44 en mi país). Sé que esta noche dormiré **bien** porque escribí algo muy **Fluff**, —Aww, amo lo fluff—

**PD:** No olviden participar en el **Darkward Fanfic Constest**. ¡Aun están a tiempo! —Info en mi perfil—.

Las amo & espero que tengan un Edward en su casa.

—**Lovely Fever; Meriba.**


End file.
